


All of him

by Green_Sphynx



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Size Kink, The biggest baddest alien dick, This fic is obscene, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: No context, no plot. Just one eager Barry, one very big Kilowog and one delighted Hal watching





	All of him

**Author's Note:**

> Here I was, just minding my own business, and then ideas were being put into my head. Credit for the opening line and about half of the inspiration for this fic to Proosh. Inspiration for another sizable part to Bad Dragon.  
> Proofreading is overrated. Good luck.

"Wow, Barr… you really took all of him?"

Barry didn't respond beyond a whimper of a moan, but Hal wasn't really expecting much more than that right now. Not while Barry's legs were shaking so hard they were almost vibrating, tensed to hold his weight even though he had already sunk down as deep as he could. Deeper than Hal thought he would.

Because Kilowog's cock did not look like something of a size anyone would be able to take fully up their arse, not even Barry.

But Barry was definitely taking it. All of it. And he was loving it so much, his own cock - almost laughably small compared to what he was sitting on - was oozing precum against the thick bulge in his tummy.

Kilowog was slowly tugging on Barry's shoulders to make him lean back against his chest, perfectly aware that Barry was going to need a minute to adjust before he could fuck the tiny human. Hal was almost too preoccupied tracing his finger around the ridged base of Kilowog's cock and the tight stretch of Barry's rim around it. Skin fluttered under Hal's light touch, soft whimpers spilling from Barry's lips for every dip and ridge Hal ran his finger over, able to feel the outline of Kilowog's cock through the stretched muscle of the speedster.

"C'mon Barry, just relax." Kilowog's voice was soft, as if he was approaching a scared and frail looking alien.

It always worked on Barry like a charm.

Hal's eyes widened in delight when Barry relaxed back against Kilowog's chest as instructed, and as a result his weight sank him down even deeper over Kilowog's cock. Barry's breath hitched in whimpered moans but he didn't tense up again as he settled back.

"Amazing," Hal whispered, almost reverently. He ran his finger lightly up Barry's perineum to cup his balls, closing his warm hand around them with a gentle squeeze. Barry's orgasm was instant, a breathless cry tearing from him as his cock jumped, splattering cum all over his belly and chest. His muscles _convulsed_ and Kilowog moaned so deep down from his chest that Hal could feel it reverberate all the way through Barry's balls in his hand.

"Fuck," he cursed softly, watching Barry slump against Kilowog, panting heavily for breath. They had barely even started and Hal didn't have the kind of recuperation of a speedster, but he was completely out of patience now. He got up on his feet, standing over the pair on his couch on slightly shaky legs to take his own cock in hand and stroke himself with sharp, hurried strokes. It took maybe a few seconds before he was coming, eyes fixed on the bulge of Kilowog's cock in Barry belly, grunting helpless moans while spilling over Barry.

He had to move slowly to not just crash back to his knees on the floor, supporting his weight on Kilowog's knee as he sank back down. Barry was giving him a hazy, lopsided grin that told Hal he wasn't entirely there, and sure enough his words were slightly slurring together when he spoke.

"Thank you, sir."

"Don't thank him yet," Kilowog protested, grumbling. "We ain't done here."

"Barely even started," Hal agreed breathlessly, grinning at the way Barry's cock twitched and his gaze misted over. Barry had hardly gone soft at all after his orgasm, a combination of his speedster refractory period - or rather lack of it - and the situation they were in. Hal ghosted his fingers over the shaft to see Barry's reaction, pleased when it resulted in a gasp from Barry as well as Kilowog when Barry clenched in response.

"Such a huge cock in you and still you're eagerly milking it like you want more," Hal cooed. He knew Barry felt flustered by his words only from the lowering of his eyelids and the bite of his lip, because he was already flushed bright red all the way down his chest from their activities. "Ready for Kilowog to fuck you, Barr?"

Barry nodded his head so fast he almost tapped into the speedforce for it, but Hal clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "Come on, Barr, you know you gotta say it out loud. If you're floating to deep we gotta take a break or we might hurt you."

"N-no, please-" Barry visibly swallowed, a tremble going through his body. "I want it, please- I'm not too-too deep, I promise!"

Hal offered a proud grin and raised himself up on his knees so he could press a quick kiss to that poor, swollen lip before Barry could bite down on it again. "Well, you heard the man, Kil. He is desperate for a good pounding here."

Barry whimpered at the words alone but Kilowog was grinning, large hands taking hold of Barry's thighs to lift them up and take all of Barry's leverage away. Hal couldn't keep himself from splaying his hands over Barry's belly to feel the bulge of Kilowog's cock as he moved, slowly lifting Barry up a bit before letting him sink down completely. It tore a strangled moan from Barry, and Hal dipped a finger in the drop of precum already growing on Barry's cock again.

"Fuck, this is so hot," Hal muttered, feeling the movement through Barry's belly as Kilowog started to fuck him in a slow but insistent pace. Hal could almost imagine to feel the ridges of Kilowog's cock through the bulge, even though he knew there was too much of Barry in between for that to truly happen. Still, with the clearly defined up and down movement of the bump, he could _imagine_.

Barry was moaning and crying, helplessly clinging to Kilowog's arms framing his body as his body got lifted over the massive alien cock over and over again. Hal let his hands drop lower to feel the movement through Barry's rim - and here he _could_ feel each ridge as it popped through the tightly stretched muscle on every stroke in and out. Whatever Kilowog's cock was oozing was slick and slippery, making a pooling mess between their legs on the couch - and Hal wasn't currently concerned at all about how he would never be able to salvage his furniture, or his floor for that matter. It worked wonders as lubrication, but also made the most obscene squelching sounds when Kilowog lifted Barry up high enough for the lowest knot on his cock to slip out and let Barry's hole contract around a thinner part of his cock.

"Can you cum like this, Barr?" Hal pressed down with two fingers on each side of Barry's hole, skin pressing even harder into each ridge being dragged through. "Just like this, from Kilowog's cock inside?"

Barry was nodding desperately, but his murmurs were just moans, too deep into subspace to be verbal anymore. Hal had insisted Barry wouldn't sink this deep before they came to the stage of actual fucking, but he was delighted Barry sank in that deep now. There was no more danger; no more intensity of their scene able to increase anymore. At least not beyond the mind blowing orgasms they were all going to have over this.

Hal's own cock twitched at the memory of what happened when Kilowog reached his climax. For a moment he regretted Kilowog not having his balls externally like humans had, because just the thought made his fingers itch to fondle them. He would have to make do with Barry's balls - _after_ Barry came again.

"Cum then," he instructed, voice low but commanding while he reached down to stroke himself. Barry obeyed instantly, crying out hoarsely and hips pumping over Kilowog's cock on their own accord as he came messily for the second time, this time completely untouched. He quickly grabbed Barry's balls as soon as the speedster slumped, kneading them lightly in his hand and revelling in the whimpers that earned him.

Kilowog hadn't faltered in his rhythm _at all_. He was moaning now, deeper grunts that were sparked by Barry's orgasm and loud cry, and his movements to bob Barry's body up and down had grown a little sharper, but that was it. Every downward movement was almost dropping Barry on his cock now, Barry's hole no longer shrinking completely along with the thinnest part of the alien cock at the sheer speed of it.

Barry was _gaping_ and whenever it happened some of the slick gushed out with a loud squelch.

"You're going to love it when Kilowog cums," Hal informed Barry, getting a completely glazed over look and a needy whimper in return for it. "He's going to pump you so full, your tummy will stay distended like this."

That must've been the right thing to say, because Kilowog all but slammed Barry down on his cock with a loud groan, ripping a cry from Barry, and then they were _both_ cumming.

Hal was on his feet in an instant, quickly jerking off to the sight of Kilowog's huge cock _pumping_ inside Barry's hole, thick pinkish liquid spilling out between Barry's overly stretched rim and the base of the thick cock on each convulsing pump. Barry's head had dropped back and he was softly garbling something unintelligent, completely gone with his ears full of Kilowog's grunting sounds of completion. Hal came explosively over Barry's chest again, and he watched his and Barry's combined seed slip up as Barry's belly extended further the more of Kilowog's load pumped into him.

"Fuck, fuck _fuck_ ," Hal cursed, almost drooling at the sight of them. Barry was still hard even now so Hal took hold of his cock, feeling it jump in his hand as he quickly stroked Barry to yet another orgasm before Kilowog finally stopped.

Kilowog lifted Barry up like a rag doll, completely limp and relaxed, pulling him off his cock with the sound of a thick, obscene pop. Kilowog's seed gushed out of Barry's wide open hole immediately, and Hal was pretty sure there was a bucket load out over the floor before Kilowog had turned Barry arse up over the couch. Barry's belly remained distended, though not as much as before when Kilowog's cock was pushing it into a bump from the inside. Hal could _see_ Barry filled to the brim with cum like this, and he debated for a moment if he could stroke himself to one more orgasm. 

Alas, he didn't recuperate as fast as Barry, no matter how arousing the sight. He would have to jack off to this at a later time.

Still, it didn't stop him from dipping three fingers into Barry's hole - and the gape was so wide that he didn't even need to touch skin for that - pulling a thick line of cum out to drip down over Barry's distended belly where it could join their own.

"Maybe we'd be wise to carry him upside down to the shower," Hal mused, watching the slow descent of the pinkish cum along the white.

"Sorry 'bout the couch," Kilowog shrugged, sounding entirely unapologetic.

"Apologise to my neighbours below if it leaks through their ceiling." Hal leaned down to peck Barry's lips. "Now come, let's get you cleaned up and fed before you fall asleep on us, hm Barr?"

Barry gave a muffled and mostly non-verbal response, but there was a content smile on his lips even while he was currently stuck upside down. Hal knew Barry was going to be just fine.

Maybe too fine. Hal was already thinking about how to convince Kilowog to fly all the way to earth for a fuck again, because he doubted Barry was going to be content with this being a one-time thing now.

He glanced over at Kilowog and grinned at his expression.

Okay, maybe it wasn't going to be that difficult to convince him. Maybe they were all a little too fine with this arrangement today.


End file.
